One day at the pool
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: I am not gonna say the summary cause I suck at summaries anyway. Ren, Horo, yoh and Hao are going to the swimming pool. a one shot!


Title: One day at the swimming pool

Warning: maybe a little out of character... and shounen-ai what means boyxboy.

Characters: Ren, Hoa, Yoh, HoroHoro.

Summary: What happens when the four shamans, Yoh, Ren, Hao and HoroHoro go swimming? Well let's figure out don't we? ((Evil smirk.))

Disclaimer: If I own Shaman King I would be rich and I am not rich, and also if I owned Shaman King I would make a reall life movie of them and to bad I don't own Shaman King sorry guys and girls. Sso please... pweeze dwon't swue mwe!

&&&&&&

'RENNY YOU PROMISED!' Yoh cried out and looked at Ren with puppydog eyes. Ren blinked a few times and finally laughed insane.

'What if I did? Hao and Horo are coming too.. I don't want to if they are coming.' he said and pouted. Yoh gave a soft sob. 'But you promised me Renny...' he whispered sad. 'It's Ren Yoh... REN!' Ren yelled out and pouted even more. 'Nodbody understand me..'

'But I do your my Ren!' Yoh said and embraced the chinese. 'Yeah great Yoh.' Ren said smiling and embraced Yoh back. 'So... Will you come?' Yoh asked cheery and Ren's face darkened. 'Damn you Yoh I told you no!' Yoh's narrowed his eyes. 'You promised me!'

Ren blinked. 'When?' he asked. 'At Hao's birthday 5 days ago!' Yoh whined. Ren gulped soft. 'How come I don't remember then!' he shouted while Yoh grinned. 'Easy you were drunk, don't you remember you confessed your love for me and all those stuff and when I asked you if you would go swimming with me for once you said yes.'

Ren gaped at Yoh in shock. 'I did not do such a thing... and how come you remember then?' he asked. 'Well what do you think? I didn't drink!' Yoh exclaimed happy. Shit. 'I was drunk so it doesn't counts!' Ren shouted hysteric. Yoh's eyes were brimming with tears. 'Pleeaasse Ren.' he whined.

Ren blinked a few times to keep the tears away. 'Damn you Yoh you know that I can't resist if you do that! that's no fair!' Ren whined and sighed. 'Okay... Okay I am going with you.' he finally muttered and Yoh jumped up and down in exitement. 'YAY!YAY! I AM GOING SWIMMING WITH REN HORO AND HAO!' he screamed out. Ren sighed deep. Why him?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hao stared at Ren, Ren stared back. 'What are you staring at you stupid freak!' Ren finally called out and Hao smirked while embracing HoroHoro. 'Just surprised never thought I would be seeying you here.' he sneered. Ren thought of a comeback. 'Well same counts for you mister I-am-to-good-for-the-world-so-I-will-destroy-it.' he snapped. Hao laughed and shrugged slightly.

'That's what I do best.' he said and gave his you-know-i'm-cute-but-you-know-i'm-evil smiles. Ren growled and laid a towel on the chair. 'Come on Ren let's swim come swim with me!' Yoh shouted and grabbed Ren's arm. Twitch.. Twitch twitch. 'Yoh stop dragging me with you I can walk by myself!' he finally yelled and Yoh looked at him.

'Will you go swimming with me?' he asked smiling. 'Yes yes and now go in the water or else I will push you!' Ren muttered and Yoh jumped in the water while Ren followed him. Hao chuckled slightly and whispered something in the Ice shamans ear. 'Okay.'

Hao jumped in the water and pushed Ren under. Yoh blinked a few times. 'HAO!' Ren cried out in his thought and kicked the twin of Yoh. 'You stupid crazy motherfucking--' he was cut of by Hao's lips on his. Blink blink. Yoh... blink blink. 'HAOOO HE IS MINE!' Yoh cried out and grabbed the arm of Hao pushing him away.

'You always have the bad boys I diserve him cause i'm a bad boy too!' Hao hissed and glared at Yoh. Ren still stood there in shock. Did... Hao... Just... Fucking... Kissed... HIM! he stared at the psycho bickering with Yoh. Finally he tagged on Hao's shoulder. Hao turned around and was welcomed by Ren's lips pressing against his. Blink blink... 'Ren?' Yoh finally managed to say and Ren swam over to him and kissed him too.

'There you both have what you wanted now enjoy your swimming time.' Ren said and sighed deep before climbing out and walking over to the Ice Shaman. 'You were part of this plan too?' he asked. Horo blinked a few times and a blush appeared on his cheeks. 'Why me.' Ren thought and kissed Horo too. 'Next time. You guys just tell me you like me.' he whispered soft and walked to one of the waterslides.

Hao blinked. And blinked again. 'Did he just kissed me Yoh?' he asked his twin. Yoh blinked one time and nodded surprised. 'Hai he did.' Yoh said astonished. 'Did he just kissed you too?' Hao asked. 'Hai.' Yoh said again. Finally Hao's gaze went to the Ice shaman still sitting on the chair with red cheeks.

'Did he just kissed Horo aswell?' he finally said and Yoh just nodded. 'So... who does he likes then?' Hao finally cried out. 'Well... knowing what he said against me when he was drunk... all of us...' Yoh finally said and started to swim leaving an thinking Hao behind. 'The three of us? Then I must take care of that... but it would make Ren sad if I did and I don't want to see him sad...'

Hao swam over to a chair of stone in the water and sat on it. 'So... he likes the three of us?... mmm... then maybe... but Yoh is my twin! I am not gonna do incest... yes I like Horo and yes I like Ren, and maybe Yoh too but more like family way. When I think of sweet little bold Horo my heart jumps up, but when I think of Ren and his cheeky nature my heart jumps up aswell. What to do, what to do.' Hao thought and put a finger against his lip.

Ren frowned slightly, he was at the slides but he didn't got of them, it was the only place where he would be safe for questions. 'So... I like Yoh I like Horo and I like Hao... But.. I can't like the three of them can I?' he asked himself and a boy looked at him. 'Your going of that slide or not?' the boy asked cheeky. 'No brat you go.' Ren said lost in thoughts and the boy shrugged getting of the slide.

'Hao with his I am superior, and evil, and cheeky but yet sweet nature. Horo with his clumsy bold, sweet nature. And thenYoh with his bright, sweet, good, caring nature. I like them all..' he thought and sighed. 'It felt good kissing them, and especially because they wanted it. But... I can't love three and above all I am a Tao and Tao's don't love! They hurt...' he thought and sighed deep.

Yoh swam from one side to another. 'I like Ren, and I like Horo. I like Hao too but brother like way. We have to figure it out!' he thought and finally swam over to Hao dragging him with him. 'Yoh? What? were are we going?' his twin whined. 'We are going to Horo who still is sitting there blushing his ass of and then we are gonna find a way to love him all.' Yoh said grinnning and climbed out walking over to Horo.

Horo blinked a few times. Ren kissed him. 'I like Ren.. And I think... no I know he likes us too! I like Hao and Yoh too I like the three of them and they know that... well atleast Hao and Yoh knew that. did Ren knew?' he thought and saw Hao and Yoh walking over to him.

'What's wrong?' he asked. Yoh gave a cheeky grin and sat down with Hao next to him. 'Brother dear has a plan.. I think.' Hao replied and looked at Horo with a smile he reseved for only him.

'What if we all--' their heads stook together while they were talking. Finally Hao's head shot up with a wicked grin. 'That's our plan!' he said and dragged Yoh up and then Horo with a passionate kiss. Horo blushed even more and Hao smiled apologizing. Yoh grinned and looked from Hao to Horo. 'So deal?' he asked and the two nodded. 'You have your selfs a deal brother dear.' Hao said and kissed his forehead.

Ren frowned again and finally slid down the slide. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It was a long trip to the water. 'So Yoh, Hao and HoroHoro like me, and I like them too... but.. Isn't it strange to have three boyfriends? And especially if there are boy's!' he thought and hit the water what made him snap his eyes open. 'Ughe couldn't that slide warn me or something.' he muttered and started to swim over to the Yoh and the rest.

Yoh grinned nervous when Ren climbed out of the water. 'Ready?' he asked Hao and Horo silent. Horo grinned with a weak blush. 'Yup.' he said. Hao chuckled dark and shrugged. 'Me always.' he said and they all ran over to Ren and embraced him. 'Ren-chan. Aishiteru.' they said in unison and kissed his face. Blink blink. Ren stood there in shock and finally smirked. 'Who ever told me that I couldn't love three people at one time will die.' he thought and kissed the three boys.

'Wo ai ni baka's.' he whispered and embraced the three boys too who gave eachother a wink. 'You mean that Renny-kins?' Hao asked. Ren rolled his eyes. 'Ofcourse I do or else I wouldn't say it would I?' he sneered. Yoh smiled. 'We love you too Ren-kun.' he said soft. Horo gave a weak blush again. 'Yes we love you too Ren-chan.' he said silent and gave a cheeky grin. 'Now that that is settled.' Hao said dark and pushed them in the water. 'WATER FIGHT!' he screamed and jumped in too. 'HAO NOOOOOOO!' they all screamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: HEY I LIKED IT! ((Bright smile))

Kurayami: Blood and sharp stuff blood and sharp stuff! ((Running from one side to another))

Hao: Sappy

Ren: you pushed us in the water...

Horo: Yeah...

Yoh: ... bizarre...

Hao: Ofcourse I push-- ((Suddenly realises what they meant)) I know I know I am fire! I know but hey she made it up not me! ((Points at me)) Anyway.. for a nice swimming day with you guys I would say screw my fire.

Ren&Yoh&Horo: YAY! ((All hug Hao))

Hao: I. Am. A. Genius! ((Smiles brightly))

Me&Kurayami: ... ((Stare at them))

Kurayami: Heheh anyway R&R! ((Throws Hao plushies, Horo plushies, Yoh plushies and Ren plushies)) Ja Ne!

Me: Cya laterzzz! ((Waves))


End file.
